


Felicity & the Wolf

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Relationships: Felicity Smoak/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Felicity & the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Felicity could have taken the easy way through life. Being a cyber fae meant that she didn’t stick out if she didn’t want to. She could have been content to get a job working IT for some big company or another. She could easily use her abilities to make herself invaluable, and she had the actual skills to do things the human way if she needed to.

Instead, she got involved with Helena Bertinelli, vampire princess who had turned against her own kind, and Laurel Lance, banshee that worked as a lawyer to try and help people. The two of them worked together as vigilantes known as Huntress and Black Canary. With Felicity as Overwatch they made up the Birds of Prey. Felicity’s way with computers made her excellent at support.

Then a pair of human vigilantes with bows got involved and it was a three-way conflict. The Birds of Prey on one side, the Green Archer on a second, and the final being the Black Archer. Argus just made things even more complicated with they way they kidnapped non-humans and forced them into their little suicide squad.

“You need to get out more,” a deep voice said.

Felicity looked up from her computer to see Slade Wilson. He wasn’t part of the Birds of Prey, but they did work together when their interests aligned. He was more concerned with a vendetta against the Green Archer. Felicity didn’t know the details, but when Slade talked about the Green Archer there was an intense hatred in his eyes that had once been love.

“I can see all of outside from right here,” Felicity said as she indicated her computer monitors.”

“Don’t you ever miss feeling the wind through you hair, running under the moonlight?” Slade asked.

“No, I mean I’m not a werewolf. I’m sure it’s great when you do that, but I prefer taking my other form and moving through the internet.” Like this she wasn’t much different from any mortal, but she was one of the first cyber fae to be born. Her kind were still learning, finding their place in the world. It was only when they were inside of computer systems that she could really be free.

“Get down!” Slade yelled as he leapt over the desk, taking down a monitor with him. He brought Felicity down to the ground with him, his hard, muscled body on top of her.

Felicity’s face flushed red at the closeness. She had fantasies about Slade. Who wouldn’t have fantasies about him? Alright, Helena didn’t, but that was because she was involved in the whole Helena/Laurel/Oliver love triangle and was pining for Lauurel.

Above them arrows whistled. They embedded in the far wall. There were three beeps and then an explosion.

Felicity felt disoriented. She couldn’t see over the smoke. Her ears were ringing from the explosion. When she felt clawed hands in fur covered arms wrap around her she almost panicked, but the familiar scent of Slade’s cologne kept her from fighting. She tried to relax in his arms as she felt him rush forward. There were more arrows. Felicity couldn’t tell how close they were. 

Fresh air hit her face and they were outside. Slade was in partial wolf form, carrying her as he leapt and ran, putting distance in between them and their attacker. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but she knew it wasn’t easy for wolves to talk when partially transformed, especially if they were more focused on something else.

Slade stopped on the rooftop of an apartment building. He set Felicity down. She could see now where he’d been hit by three arrows. One by one, he grabbed the arrows and yanked them out, with only a growl of pain. Slade shifted back into his normal, very naked, form.

Felicity averted her eyes with a blush as she took off the jacket she’d been wearing and handed it over to Slade.

He chuckled. “I don’t think that’s going to fit me.”

“Yeah.”

“I have a safehouse here.” Slade strode to the door. He moved with confidence, despite being naked. 

Felicity followed him, trying to look at anywhere but his naked form, though she found herself unable to resist temptation and kept on looking at him. His muscles moved like magic under his skin.

He led her into a run-down apartment. It was furnished, but there was nothing personal in there. Slade retrieved clothing from a closet and redressed. Felicity felt a mixture of relief and disappointment that he was wearing clothing again.

“I need to call Helena,” Felicity said. She’d had her phone in her pocket when everything had gone down. 

“Do that,” Slade said as he went to the fridge and began pulling food out.

There were too many rings before Helena picked up. Before Felicity could speak, Helena did. “Felicity, Laurel was attacked.”

“What? Is she okay?”

“No, she’s hurt pretty badly. I’ve taken her to a healer.”

“Who did this?”

“It was Oliver Queen. She told me that she revealed that she was a banshee to him and then he attacked her.”

“Oh, no,” Felicity said. Oliver had been Laurel’s first love, Felicity couldn’t begin to imagine what it must be like for her. “Helena, I need to tell you that I was attacked.”

“Are you safe? Are you hurt? Do you know who it was?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know, but there were arrows. I’m with Slade.”

“Stay with him until I’m able to get to you.” The line went dead.

“Sounds like the kid showed his true colors,” Slade said. With a werewolf’s hearing he would have heard everything they said.

The kid was what he called the Green Archer. “Wait, you knew all along.”

“It was a small island. Hard not to get to know the neighbors.”

“Is that why you came by? Because you knew he was going to attack?” Felicity asked.

“No, I came by to ask you out for dinner.” 

Felicity felt a mix of emotions. There was elation that Slade had come to ask her out, but there was also guilt at being happy while one of her friends was hurt by someone who she was supposed to be safe with. She didn’t know how to feel about this.

“I… can I get back to you on that later?” Felicity asked. She took off her glasses to wipe away tears that were threatening to fall. “I like you and I want to go out with you. I just… With Laurel…”

“It’s alright. Take all of the time you need.” Slade put a plate with a sandwich in front of Felicity. 

Felicity put her glasses back on and smiled at Slade. Once Laurel was alright then Felicity could respond to Slade’s invitation. For now, Felicity was going to eat her sandwich and then she’d show what sort of mayhem a cyber fairy could cause with a cellphone.


End file.
